Amor pacífico
by aerithsephy
Summary: Dana Scully se siente sola, no quiere pasar esa noche en soledad, y gracias a Mulder lo evita. Contiene lemon. Universo alterno. MxS. Oneshot.


**¡Bueno, al fin... mi primera historia de los X-Files... espero que os guste! (Joer, qué frase más tópica, pero es la única que se me ocurre ¬¬)**

**Disclaimer: X-Files no me pertenece, esta historia la hago sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para divertir y entretener a la gente de gratis.**

* * *

><p>Washington, D.C<p>

El día comenzó con un buen sol y con mucho calor, pero ahora el tiempo había cambiado drásticamente, Dana Scully estaba mirando a través de la ventana cómo la lluvia caía libremente; y cómo las pequeñas gotas chocaban contra su ventana. Estaba muy cansada, así que decidió prepararse un baño caliente, relajarse durante un rato en él y descansar. Ya había cenado en un restaurante de carretera mientras regresaba a casa con Fox Mulder. Él la dejó en su puerta y se despidió de ella con un saludo, quedando en que se verían mañana en el trabajo.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera, ojeó el correo que le había llegado, nada interesante había en él. Cuando ya estaba listo el baño, se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua caliente con espuma, relajándola al instante y llenando de un olor agradable de la fragancia de rosas que había echado. Cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones que aquél lugar le proporcionaba; pero se sentía sola.

Desde hace días anhelaba hablar con él, despertaba cada mañana con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando... ¿por él? Se secó las lágrimas con una toalla; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Para su suerte, se lo había llevado a su lugar de relajamiento.

― ¿Dana Scully, diga?

― ¡Hey! Soy yo, Mulder. ― Se extrañó de que la llamara a estas horas de la noche, pero de alguna forma eso la reconfortaba.

― Espero que sea muy importante, Mulder. ― Su tono de fingido enfado hizo reír a su interlocutor.

― En realidad quería saber si te apetece ver una película en mi apartamento, o yo en el tuyo.

Era en momentos como estos que detestaba ser molestada, pero la oferta parecía tentadora. Por una parte le gustaría, ya que no quería estar sola pero por la otra, deseaba tiempo para ella alguna vez. ¿es que acaso era eso malo? Se preguntaba ella internamente, pero no sabía decirle que no. Además, por raro que pareciera hoy necesitaba compañía, lo sentía, y se alegró de que Mulder la llamara.

― Cine para adultos está prohibido. ¿De acuerdo?

― Entendido. ¿Entonces voy a tu apartamento?

― Está bien, aquí te espero.

― Apuesto a que te estás bañando, ¿si llego antes de que te vistas me puedo unir?

― Ha-ha, muy gracioso, lamentablemente no lo lograrás, Mulder. ― Y colgó sin darle oportunidad a responder.

La propuesta le había dejado en shock. Había soñado cientos de veces con esta conversación, -aunque en diferentes circunstancias- de nuevo se sintió sola, así que decidió salir de la bañera y vestirse para la ocasión.

Mientras tanto, en otro apartamento distinto, desordenado y grande Fox Mulder seguía con el teléfono en el oído, escuchando cómo comunicaba. Él sabía que había conseguido nerviosa ponerle, y se alegró por ello, ya que no todo el mundo puede poner nerviosa a Dana Scully, la princesa de hielo del FBI.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una camiseta blanca, un jersey marrón y unos pantalones tejanos, junto a unas deportivas blancas y negras. Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió hacia su coche y, antes de ponerse en camino a casa de su compañera, se dirigió hacia un lugar, donde sabía que tenían esa especial bebida para momentos como este.

En el apartamento bien ordenado de Scully, ésta se hallaba ya vestida con una camiseta azul marino lisa y pantalones negros, junto a unas zapatillas sencillas. Llamaron insistentemente a la puerta y cuando la abrió, Mulder estaba sonriendo, a lo que Scully arqueó una ceja.

― He traído champán, espero que no te moleste.

― Muy amable, Mulder. ¿Quieres comenzarlo ahora?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Mulder la había abrazado y apretado contra su cuerpo, los dos se ruborizaron porque en ese momento se le estaban pasando cosas sucias por la mente de ambos, Mulder depositó un beso en el cuello de ella, haciendo que se le erizara el vello, y su cuerpo aumentara levemente de temperatura.

Ella quería detenerlo, apartarlo de ella tan lejos como le fuera posible, y seguramente se arrepentiría el resto de su vida por ello. Scully logró darse la vuelta, y mirarlo a los ojos.

― Mulder... ― No siguió ya que unos labios se posaban encima de los suyos, con timidez y ella tan sólo podía rendirse a ello y corresponder de la misma manera.

― Scully... me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

― He esperado tanto a que te decidieras, Mulder... ― Él sonrió.

― Sabes que puedes besarme cuando quieras. ― Y así lo hizo.

― ¿Como ahora? ― Preguntó ella inocentemente, y eso a Mulder parecía encantarle, tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, para que, momentos después volvieran a besarse, pero esta vez con pasión contenida.

No hacían falta las palabras, porque con los gestos y miradas se lo decían todo. Las manos de Scully recorrían el torso perfecto de su compañero, y las de éste, en el suyo sin parar de besarse, hasta que ella lo detuvo. Mulder se la quedó mirando y al ver hacia dónde se dirigía sonrió con lascivia y la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Necesitaba hacerla suya ahora y ella necesitaba sentirlo, así que el hombre se abalanzó con cuidado hacia ella y la tiró en la cama, besándola con fervor. Las prendas de vestir iban quedando tiradas en el piso poco a poco, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

― ¿Por qué soy tan afortunado, Scully?

― No entiendo... ¿a qué te refieres? ― La miró de arriba hacia abajo, y luego la sonrió.

― Scully, el sólo hecho de estar aquí ya es medio sueño realizado.

― ¿Medio? ¿Y qué te falta para completarlo?

La mano de Mulder se dirigió hacia el vientre de su compañera, donde se detuvo unos momentos, para seguir hacia más abajo, acarició su clítoris levemente, y ella gimió su nombre.

― Esto es lo que necesito para completar mi sueño.

― Mulder... ― Dijo ella en un susurro.

El hombre metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior, estimulando su clítoris todavía más. Ella al principio sólo suspiraba, hasta que Mulder metió un dedo en su vagina, ahí es cuando comenzó a gemir, sobre todo cuando movía el dedo en su interior.

― ¿Te gusta, Scully? Si me lo dices te haré un regalo. ― Dijo cerca de su oído, excitándola por momentos.

― Me encanta, Mulder. ¡No pares...! ― Pidió ella con lascivia y voz sensual.

― Tus deseos son órdenes.

Sacó sus dedos y le quitó la ropa interior que le quedaba a ella, haciéndola sonrojar, a lo que a él, le inspiró mucha ternura; ella tenía los ojos cerrados de placer. Cuando ella notó el aliento de Mulder ahí abajo, sabía lo que haría a continuación. Su lengua recorría toda la zona íntima de Scully, jugando con su clítoris, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo al mismo tiempo en que le introducía dos dedos en su vagina. Las manos de Scully reposaban en el cabello de Mulder La temperatura del cuerpo de Scully aumentaba, su respiración se hacía pesada y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes.

― Oh, Dios. ¡Mulder! ― Fue lo único que escapó de su garganta, antes de culminar y tocar el cielo en un instante.

El hombre sintió cómo sus dedos eran golpeados por el orgasmo de su compañera. Él sonrió, y la miró con lujuria contenida, ya que durante mucho tiempo había esperado por esto... y había valido la pena. La besó en los labios y ella sonrió; de ninguna manera iba a disfrutar ella sola, así que tumbó a su compañero debajo de ella en un movimiento rápido, y ahora era ella la que sonreía con malicia.

― Scully... ¿qué me vas a hacer?

― Cierra los ojos, Mulder. ― A él le daba miedo eso, pero a la vez le excitaba, así que hizo lo que ella pedía.

Sabía que si abría los ojos, ella se detendría; no hacía falta que lo dijera en voz alta, con su mirada bastaba para saberlo. Las manos de ella recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, se detuvo en su duro miembro y lo acarició suavemente por encima de la tela negra, haciendo que Mulder gimiera de impaciencia, ella hizo el siguiente movimiento, que fue introducir su mano en los boxers de su amado, agarrando suavemente su erección, y moviendo la mano arriba y abajo muy lentamente.

― Ohh, Scully... ― él dirigió su mano hacia la cabeza de su chica, y la animó a continuar.

Scully pasó de las manos a su lengua, recorriéndolo todo de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente, para introducírselo en su boca. Mulder sólo podía gemir cada vez que ella se movía y jugaba con su miembro. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, para retener este momento en su memoria, y concentrándose en no culminar en su boca, cosa que a ella no parecía importarle.

― Scully... ― intentó advertirla, pero ella aumentó la velocidad en sus movimientos, provocando que Mulder culminara en su boca, y gritando su nombre en voz alta.

Ella se debatía entre tragárselo, o soltarlo, pero al ver el rostro de satisfacción de su compañero, se decidió por la primera opción. Mulder sonrió y la besó, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sabía la boca de Scully ahora, y fue una mezcla de amargura y dulzura. Cuando el beso terminó, ella también sonrió.

― No tenías por qué hacerlo. ― Ahora ella rió más fuerte. ― ¿De qué te ríes?

― Cuando comencé esto, esa era mi intención.

― Eres una chica mala, Scully. Tendré que castigarte.

― Oh, ¿y qué me va a hacer, señor Spooky?

― Ya lo verá, señora Spooky, ya lo verá...

La besó de nuevo, pero esta vez con dulzura, ella correspondió de la misma manera y sus cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura por momentos, pasando de la dulzura al deseo, y volviéndose a excitar mutuamente.

― Quiero sentirte más cerca, Mulder. Por favor. ― Le suplicó ella, cuando la miró con lujuria contenida.

― Sus deseos son órdenes, mi damisela.

Él buscó en su cartera el condón que había traído por si esta situación se daba, ella dio gracias al cielo por a un hombre precavido tener. Cuando él se lo iba a poner, ella lo detuvo, cuando Mulder vio lo que le pedía, no pudo negarse. Le dio la protección se la colocó ella a él, y Mulder la tumbó encima de la cama, se miraron con amor y él la comenzó a penetrar lentamente, arrancando gemidos de satisfacción por ambas gargantas. Se quedaron unos segundos así, disfrutando de la simple unión en la que estaban, hasta que Mulder comenzó a moverse despacio. Primero comenzó rítmico, perfecto y en sintonía, pero a medida que pasaban tiempo haciendo el amor la pasión aumentaba, sus cuerpos pedían cada vez más.

― Más duro, Mulder. Más duro. ― Le pidió ella con voz sensual, y en éxtasis.

― Así lo haré, mi damisela, pero antes... ― él se detuvo súbitamente, confundiéndola, pero él sonreía y Scully se sentía confusa.

Le susurró al oído lo que pensaba hacerle y ella apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzada, ya que nadie le había pedido eso nunca, pero le apetecía probarlo, le dijo que sí de la misma manera y él sonrió de oreja a oreja. Mulder buscó su corbata tirada por el suelo y cuando la encontró, cogió las manos de Scully y se las ató por encima de su cabeza, después se dirigió hacia sus esposas, y cogió la muñeca de ella y la ató a la cama, para que no se pudiera mover. Entonces, Mulder volvió a penetrarla, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Recordando la petición de antes, se acercó más a ella, y se introdujo hacia ella más a fondo, aumentando la velocidad de las entradas y salidas, mientras estimulaba su clítoris. Ella no podía detenerse ni siquiera a coger aire, había deseado tener sexo con él desde el primer día que se conocieron. Él no paraba de besarla en los labios, impidiendo que gritara, haciendo que ella se sintiera desfallecer del placer que le estaba dando su compañero. Cada vez se introducía más profundamente en la intimidad de Scully. Ella sentía que se podría morir ahora mismo, porque era la mujer más feliz del mundo; sentir a Mulder tan cerca y conectado a ella la hacía creer que estaba en el paraíso.

― Mulder... no me tortures más, ¡te lo ruego! ― El hombre sonrió con maldad.

― Ohh, Scully. ¿Sabes que pidiéndome eso, me provocas? ― Ella hizo una cara de horror, porque sabía que esa había sido una petición incorrecta.

Para la tortura y deleite de Scully, Mulder ahora la penetraba lenta y suavemente. Él quería culminar ya, lo deseaba, mas no podía; no sin antes hacerla disfrutar mucho más, cosa que ya estaba consiguiendo según le daban a entender los gemidos de su amada, a ella le faltaba el aire, y a él también y eso sólo significaba que estaban a punto de venirse, así que el hombre aumentó la velocidad y, momentos después, culminaron y tocaron el cielo juntos. Gritaron sus nombres tan alto como pudieron; les daba igual si alguien les escuchaba, habían sido siete años de tensión sexual entre ellos y, hasta ahora, ninguno de los dos había decidido dar el paso... y no se arrepentían.

Mulder la desató de su prisión, y se dejó caer encima del pecho de Scully, suavemente, para no hacerle daño mientras recuperaban la respiración. Ella abrazó a Mulder, porque éste comenzó a llorar, pero era de alegría.

― ¿Mulder, qué ocurre?

― Santo cielo, Scully. ¿tan malo fui en mi otra vida? ― ella rió, con la dulce voz que era música para los oídos de él.

― Seguro, Mulder. Y me juego algo a que tú eras un hombre normal, con una vida normal, casa, hijos y un perro grandote.

Eso era raro, porque normalmente el que hacía los comentarios irónicos entre ellos dos, era Mulder, pero eso ahora no le importaba porque le había subido los ánimos, y le agradeció por ello. Escuchaba el latido del corazón de Scully, relajándose poco a poco así que se tumbó a su lado, y a sus brazos la invitó, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin pensar en el qué le dirán a Skinner cuando se entere...

* * *

><p><strong>Uuu, espero que os haya gustado, hace tiempo que quería hacer uno con lemon pero no me venían ideas, y el otro día paseando por la calle, me vino a la cabeza esto cuando escuché de casualidad y sin querer (si ya, claro XD) una conversación que salia de una casa por la ventana xD<strong>


End file.
